Increasingly, digital networks are used for communication and entertainment purposes. As the use of digital networks has become more common, the need to conveniently and securely connect devices to such networks has increased. For example, in a hospitality setting, such as a hotel or conference, it is desirable to allow guests and conference participants to make use of digital networks at the hotel or other host facility. For example, it is desirable to allow user devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, or laptop computers, to make use of facility networks in order to access the Internet. In addition, it is desirable to allow user devices to utilize facility peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, projectors, or other peripherals. However, it is important to control access by user devices to ensure security of information, and to ensure that only authorized devices are granted access to the facility resources. In particular, in many hospitality settings, device isolation, which prevents user devices from discovering other devices, is a requirement. For example, where device isolation is in effect, Wi-Fi clients are restricted from seeing other Wi-Fi devices. The requirement of device isolation thus conflicts with the desire to allow a user device to discover and make use of other Wi-Fi devices in the vicinity of the user device. In addition, previous systems have lacked a way to connect devices on different sub-networks or nodes.
In many hotels and conference centers, business or guest services facilities are available for use by guests. These often require the user to provide a portable storage device, such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, in order to transfer files between the user's device and the peripheral device. As an alternative, a direct wireline (e.g. USB connector) or wireless (e.g. Bluetooth) connection can be established between the user device and the peripheral. These mechanisms have the disadvantage of requiring direct physical access or proximity to the peripheral device by the user. As yet another alternative, peripheral devices may be made available through a local area network (LAN), or intranet, directly or through indirect means, such as email. However, the use of a network connection can be relatively insecure. In addition, all of these techniques are relatively inconvenient.
In order to address security concerns, while removing the need for direct physical access to or proximity with the peripheral device, such devices can be accessed over a virtual local area network (VLAN). However, establishing a VLAN for individual users or groups of users can require a large amount of system overhead. In addition, making use of a VLAN can require that relatively complex steps be taken by each user and the facility.